


Christmas Miracle

by ashesandhoney



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, One Night Stands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: "We had a one night stand and I left but we have mutual friends and now we're at brunch together."+Allura being one of those people who is hella into Christmas+Lots of domestic fluff+Eventual smut





	1. Friendmas Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> I'll jack the rating once I finish the smut but the first chapter is PG. There's also background Klance if it matters to anyone.

The friend-mas brunch was a tradition. Allura had started hosting it when she was in college. It had been a point of stability though the guest list had expanded over the years. The core group was still the same. Her closest friends came early and stayed late after all the casual acquaintances and work friends had drifted away.

Allura looked forward to it.

She made centerpieces and dragged Romelle over to help her bake. Her apartment always looked like Christmas had exploded in it before Thanksgiving was over. Veronica hated her for it but Allura wasn't an American. She didn't really care about Thanksgiving and she liked starting Christmas early, that way it lasted longer.

"I'm adding three," Veronica said when she showed up early that morning to help set up.

"Who?" Allura asked lighting up. Veronica flirted but she didn't date much and the idea of her bringing someone to a party with all their friends was enough to make any day better.

"Brother's boyfriend," Veronica said.

"Three people? Does he have two?" Allura asked.

"No but the boyfriend almost refused to come and somehow Lance decided that extending the invitation to Keith's big brother would smooth it over. Which worked. Apparently the big brother is hot so we're taking it as a win and you always make too much food anyways," Veronica explained.

"Speaking of hot, whatever happened with the good hook-up?" Romelle asked breezing in without knocking. She had an armful of bags with tinsel hanging out the top. And she had found a Santa hat somewhere because she was Romelle and tacky but festive was her middle name. She leered a little as she peeked over the top of her bags.

"I am not talking about that," Allura said taking the bag from her. "Go to the stove and stir the sauce. If you're going to be here, you're going to work."

Two weeks before, Allura had met a guy in a bar, gone back to his place and had a really good time. A fantastic time. She had woken up in the morning perfectly sober and feeling like a lunatic for being there. Neither of them had been drunk enough to blame their one night stand on alcohol but she was still too embarrassed to stay. She had left without stopping to get his name or to leave her number. She had one blurry selfie of the two of them that she had taken in the bar. He was as hot as she remembered him and he had a great smile. Even in a low-light selfie.

She had put him out of her mind but once she told Romelle something about her love life, Romelle did not put it out of her mind. So there had been an attempt to find him on Facebook based only on Shiro which was probably a nickname because he hadn't come up. Allura was not talking about it and Romelle sighed at her expression and went to stir the sauce on the stove.

By the time the mess of friends and friends of friends started showing up, everything was as close to perfect as it could be. Allura took hosting seriously. She had been raised by rich British parents who had probably never actually been landed gentry but that didn't stop them from behaving like they'd stepped out of the pages of a Victorian novel the minute hosting was brought up. Allura did not have a seating plan only because her American friends refused to sit where she put them the few times that she tried. She did send invitations but Veronica's brother's boyfriend's brother showing up wasn't at all surprising. Everyone else just sent out invites over facebook or text message. Her apartment was about to be packed full of people.

She missed him coming in in the chaos of all those people.

She was in the kitchen laughing over blueberries with a guy named Hunk who worked with someone she had gone to college with. Veronica was opening the door and inviting people in. So the first time she saw him was when she spun around with a plate of rolls in one hand and nearly crashed into him.

"I'm sorry," she started to say leaning around him to put the tray down before she had realized who he was. She nearly dropped the bread everywhere.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hello."

Familiar. Distinctive. Immediately recognizable. Same guy. Guy from the bar. Guy who she had last seen curled up in his bed with his hair a mess and the blankets rucked up around his legs. Allura scrambled to grab the tray and he reached out to steady it, his hand folding around hers for a moment.

He was dressed nicely. A beige sweater with a button down under it. A pair of jeans. His hair was black except for a chunk over his forehead that was snow white. He let it fall forward so he had to flick it back out of his eyes to smile at her. He caught the tray as she pulled her hand back and put it the rest of the way down onto the table so she didn't drop it.

"You're one of Veronica's friends?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Ok, I won't make it weird," he said with a little hand gesture like he was waving off the potential for weirdness.

"I don't mind," she said. “Weird isn't always bad.”

He laughed. God, he was beautiful. Who was he? How did he know Veronica? What was he doing in her house? He shook his hair back out of his face again. It must have been some sort of nervous tic. Cute. He slid his hands into his pockets like he wasn't sure what to do with them.

"How do you know Veronica?" she asked.

"My little brother is dating her little brother and he hates stuff like this. My brother. Lance's house probably looks like this place. Keith thinks Christmas music is the devil. I'm here to make sure he doesn't have to be too cheerful or festive," he said.

"So you're the festive one in the family?"

"On a scale of one to an apartment that looks like this? Keith is a negative ten. I'm about a two. I buy Christmas paper instead of using the happy birthday stuff but that's as far as it goes," he said.

"You were so close," Allura said with a sigh.

"Close?"

"To being perfect but only a two on the holiday cheer scale? That's a problem."

"This is your apartment?" he asked with a tilted smile.

"It is."

"It's festive," he said in a carefully neutral tone.

"You need some Christmas cookies, they'll bump up the cheer by at least a few points," she said reaching out and grabbing his arm. She had forgotten it was a prosthetic until she had a hold of it. It didn't seem to bother him so she just pulled him over to the table with the coffee and the cookies and picked some out for him to try. He let her give him a little plate and ate the things she put on it while watching her. He was really close to being perfect. She could forgive the lack of Christmas Cheer if he kept watching her like that.  

"Am I making it weird?" she asked.

"I'm enjoying it," he said. "I figured I'd never see you again when you were gone that morning."

"We all make mistakes."

"Which part was the mistake?"

"Leaving. Leaving was definitely the mistake."

His smile was broad as he looked her over. It was the least gentlemanly thing he'd done since she crashed into him and she shifted just a little under his gaze. She was wearing a red dress that looked good. She knew it looked good. It had a little bit of embroidery along the hem but otherwise it was tasteful. She owned gaudy Christmas outfits and had considered wearing one today but she was very glad that she had gone the tasteful route. The shoes were a little bit tacky with big bows on the back of her ankle and the stockings sparkled but still. Rich red velvet that clung just a little was a far better choice than the candy cane print she had almost gone with. When his eyes made it back up to her face, she made sure to hold his gaze for a long moment.

"Allura is it supposed to look like this?" someone called out of the kitchen.

She put one more cookie on perfect guy's plate and then hurried into the kitchen to see what they had done to her recipe. It took her a little bit longer than she would have liked to extricate herself from hosting duties and make it back around to finding him in the living room. She took the seat beside him at the table as though it was the most natural thing in the world and he shot her a little smile.

Weird but not bad.

"Allura, have you met Keith?" Lance asked.

Allura had grown up with the McClain kids. Veronica was closest to her age but she knew the rest of them well enough to think of them as almost family. Lance had only just started growing out of being a lanky teenager though Allura was sure that he was old enough to have graduated from college by now. He'd finally started growing into his height. Lance had his arm around a guy who definitely ranked on the negative side of the Christmas Cheer scale. He was polite enough but he also looked like he was there under severe duress. Keith's older brother was introduced as Takashi Shirogane which Allura was sure he must have told her the first time they had met but Shiro was the only piece she had remembered.

They did not tell anyone about the first time they had met. That didn't need discussed over Christmas Brunch.

People drifted in to gather around the cobbled together set of tables that Allura had covered in Christmas themed tablecloths and decorated with poinsettia heavy centerpieces. One of the tables was an old door that her landlord had in the attic that she and Romelle had built a pair of legs for and set up without asking the landlord if they could use it. It was probably fine. The table linens covered everything so no one seemed to notice that the table was an old door. Her own dining room table was small and a little higher than the door but it was shoved in along the end of it was meant to be there. There was also a collection of people sitting around the coffee table and balancing their plates on their laps.

None of the chairs matched but the food was good and Shiro stayed beside her as the conversation raged on around them. That alone was enough to make her day.

"The Juno mission is designed differently from New Horizons," Shiro said to one of the guys Allura worked with. He was a bit of a blow hard. Always explaining something or other because he'd read an article once and today he was talking about space probes. Across the table Keith muttered something that sounded like, "Here he goes," before Shiro launched into an explanation of all the reasons that Jeff from finance was wrong about everything he'd just said about deep space missions.

Allura let him drag Jeff for a little while before slipping in to turn the conversation to something else. Shiro was a huge science nerd but he was graceful about letting the conversation go. It was cute. He carried himself like a jock. He was hot and obviously into weightlifting to look the way Allura remembered him looking with his shirt off. He seemed like the kind of guy who would be a bit dumb but as the conversation wove on to other things, he had good additions to make to all of them.

Smart. Charming. Dragged Jeff from finance. Hot. Allura was very into this guy.

As the party wound down, he lingered. His brother left with Lance but he still lingered. As the group dropped off to just Allura's close friends and they started to wash dishes and tear down tables, he stuck around. He helped fold up tablecloths and put leftovers away in the fridge. He even helped Romelle disassemble the door table and drag the pieces back to the attic.

Allura had abandoned her shoes and was wearing an apron with a reindeer on the front as she washed dishes and called out orders. Shiro fit into the chaos of her friends gossiping and cleaning up even better than he'd fit into the more formal set up of the party. Allura was in the kitchen and she could hear him laughing through the open door. She handed a plate off to Sarah who was drying.

"So why have you kept boyfriend out there a secret?" Sarah asked. "He's wonderful."

"Second date."

"Sorry?"

"This is our second date and it isn't actually a date because he came as a friend of a friend without knowing I would be here," Allura said.

"Damn, how do you do that?" Sarah asked.

"Do what?"

"Get them wrapped around your finger in like thirty seconds flat. He's out there moving furniture and putting up with Romelle and Veronica. My fiance won't put up with Romelle and Veronica and we've been together for six years!"

Her fiance was a troglodyte who didn't deserve her but Allura couldn't say that so she just shrugged. Romelle and Veronica had been her friends since they were kids. Someone hating them would be reason enough to dump them as far as she was concerned. Sarah had different priorities in her relationships.

"He's not wrapped around my finger," Allura said. "I think he's just actually that nice."

"If you don't marry him, I will," Sarah said.

"Andre would not be pleased if you married some rando," Allura said.

"Andre doesn't move tables."

"You should just dump him and go hunting for someone better," Allura let slip out and then Sarah was off to the races, singing the praises of her shitty fiance. Allura made supportive noises and kept washing plates. She needed a dishwasher if she was going to keep hosting things. Washing dishes was the worst. Listening to Sarah try and defend Andre the lazy jackass was just as bad.

"Help me," she mouthed at the next person who passed by the opening to the kitchen.

It happened to be Shiro who smiled and paused to lean against the door frame and listen for a second before nodding his understanding. He came to stand on Allura's other side and started sorting the dishes into piles so they'd be easier to wash. Sarah faltered in her discussion of Andre and Shiro started to say, "So your boyfriend works in construction?"

"Oh no," Sarah said. "I do. I'm an electrician. Andre's between jobs. He's an actor."

Allura started to open her mouth and then cut herself off. She hadn't known that he was out of work again. Being tactful was taking a lot of effort but it was easier with Shiro there at her shoulder. He made her feel better just by being there. She glanced at him and he was watching Sarah with a lot less judgment on his face than Allura thought was on hers.

"So how do you all know each other? You all seem to work in different fields and jobs," Shiro said.

"Well, Allura and Ronnie lived in the same apartment complex when they were little and they met Romelle in high school, I think?" Sarah said and Allura nodded. Sarah went through the story of how different people had been rolled into the friend group over the years and left it a little vague when she said "a club" in university where most of them had started hanging out.

"She's trying to be cool," Allura said.

Shiro's eyebrows went up.

"We used to stay up to three in the morning, playing DnD," Allura said.

Shiro let out a laugh and started asking questions about that. Someone showing any interest in the DnD games was always dangerous when the whole group was together. Before long the conversation had picked up more people and they were rehashing ten year old campaigns.

"I missed it, what do you play?" he said.

"I DM, don't get them started on that," she whispered.

"Of course you do," he said with a grin.

The dishes were finally done and they were all gathered in the kitchen, talking about games and characters and laughing into and over each other. Allura nudged Shiro with her shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her and kept her close as everyone chattered and helped themselves to tea and leftover cookies. These were Allura's best friends and having them over for this brunch was the highlight of her Christmas season. She loved having them over but she also wanted to ask them to leave.

She wanted Shiro all to herself and if he had stuck around this long, he had to be at least a little bit interested in that. Now he was in her personal space and thinking about other people was difficult. She looped her arm around his back and tried not to be cranky about all her favourite people being in the same room. He was warm and solid and smelled good and it was very hard to be grumpy when he was close to her.

Finally people started drifting off.

Veronica took a few off to go shopping and once she'd left the others followed not long after until it was just Allura and Shiro left in her apartment. She leaned her back against the door like she could hold other people out. It was late afternoon and the apartment was clean enough but it still felt out of order or maybe she was just too keyed up to feel at ease.

"Give me your phone," she said.

Shiro handed it over, "Why?"

"Because I'm not messing this up again.”

“You haven’t messed anything up.”

“If youy brother hadn’t happened to be dating someone I knew, I never would have seen you again. That’s not acceptable,” she said.

Shiro took a step into her personal space and leaned his shoulder against the door beside her. Not quite touching. Almost. Very close. Close enough to make her want to lean in and kiss a line up his neck. He was unbearably attractive in the low light and loud drone of a bar on a Friday night. He was something else entirely when he was all wrapped up in her friends and helping her wash dishes.

She dragged her eyes back down from his jaw line to the phone where she put her number into his contacts. Then she handed it back.

“What do you want to do?” he asked.

“Are we doing something wholesome and festive?”

“If that’s what you want.”

It wasn’t. Allura looked up at him as he leaned in just a little bit. “I could think of other things we might do.”

“Do share.”

She let her attention drop down and then slide back up and made sure he saw her do it. He watched her and the expression had more heat in it than she’d seen from him all afternoon. The smile was a little different and he’d leaned in a little closer. She tilted her head up and waited for him to lean the rest of the way down and close the kiss.

He did.

Softly. Just a brush of lips that made her very glad she had the door to lean against or she might have collapsed. She tilted her chin up and pressed her mouth harder against his. His hands came up to cup her face and she slid hers up his chest until she got them around his neck. She opened her mouth and he responded by kissing her harder. Deeper but not rougher. Soft and careful and with an intensity that made her gasp.

“As far as Christmas miracles go,” he said in a low voice, “Getting a second chance with you is the best one I’ve ever gotten.”

Allura laughed and pulled him close again, “A Christmas miracle?”

“I woke up expecting to spend my day third wheeling for my little brother and instead ended up in a Hallmark movie with the most incredibly beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” he said.

“Flirt,” she accused.

“Christmas miracle,” he corrected.

Allura couldn't keep the smile off her face as she reached up an pulled him down for another kiss.


	2. Not A Hallmark Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this smut runs into dom/sub stuff but it's still gentle and cuddly enough to feel in line with the tone of part one so I'm going with it. I had imagined this story to have a more vanilla smut scene but this is what came out when I wrote it so here it is. 
> 
> This chapter is PWP. Just so you're aware.

His mouth was warm and he leaned in as he kissed her so she was pressed up against the wall and she could feel him down the front of her body. It was a very good place to be. He kept it slow and she melted into it. Patience was a virtue that Allura didn’t always have but she could learn it if he was going to keep up lessons like this. He drew back but didn’t pull away. His body was still against hers but there was enough space between their lips for talking. Just barely. She could feel him smile. 

“For the record, this is definitely not a Hallmark movie,” she said. 

“No?”

“No. The rest of this afternoon definitely won’t qualify as something that anyone would watch with their grandmother.” 

He laughed and she pulled him back down for another kiss. This one was a little bit deeper and harder. She was trying to be patient. Trying. Failing. Wanting him too much to go slow and careful. He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. He was strong. He didn’t pick her up but she didn’t doubt that he could have done it without trying too hard.

She pushed him back a little and he let go immediately. She didn’t let him get too far. She got her hands on his waist and backed him up. He laughed as he stumbled backwards to the sofa where she gave him a little bit of a push and then crawled up into his lap. He watched her as she crawled into his lap and braced a knee on either side of his hips. Hands wandered up her thighs, pushing the dress a little higher, and she leaned in to kiss him again. He held her tight and she let it be a kiss for a long time. It was a relief to just be curled around this particular person and to have all the distractions gone. 

Mouths moving together, hands exploring but stopping short of opening clothing. He stroked her thighs but didn’t push her dress all the way up. He really was nice. It would have been better if he wasn’t. They were past the nice and respectful part of the day and into something else. She reached back and hiked her dress up over her ass herself. His hand slid up into the space that she had opened up for him. 

“Are we taking it slow?” he asked. 

She kissed her way along his jaw and then down his throat. “No.” 

He murmured a sound that she felt more than heard. He slouched down a little lower, changing where their bodies pressed together. Allura’s stomach dropped and tightened. She arched her back and pressed herself in closer. He held her hips and made that sound again. A little breathy but almost a moan. Allura unbuttoned his collar and pushed it to the side so she could keep working her way down his neck while rocking her hips against him. She could feel him through their clothes. Every piece of him was perfect and she wanted to go slow enough to remember it all. 

“Allura?” he muttered. 

“Yeah?” she asked without sitting up. 

He was wearing a pair of jeans and she was wearing stockings and a garter belt. She hadn’t found pantyhose with good glitter and so she’d bought the thigh highs because it was better than having to wear plain stockings to a party. She hadn’t planned for anyone to see what was under the skirt or be quite so close to it but she was very grateful for the outfit choice. All that was between her body and the rough denim was her panties. Think fabric. It would have been enough to get the angle right and just rub through the clothes. 

Whatever he had been planning to say got lost as she experimented with finding that angle. His hands tightened on her hips. The prosthetic was some sort of advanced technology and he could control the fingers but he held on tight enough that it almost hurt. She kept going for a little while, playing with his hair and working her mouth along his neck and collarbone while she rocked her hips and he breathed heavy against her ear. 

It was good but it could have been better. She pulled back and he let her go. His hands falling to her thighs as he looked up at her with a questioning expression.

“You could take these off,” she said sitting back to play with the belt buckle. 

He watched her. His face a little flushed and his lips pink and parted even when he smiled. Her dress was pushed up to her hips and the tops of the stockings were clearly visible. He ran his fingers along the lace at the top. He did it with both hands, the metal prosthetic was colder than his flesh and blood fingers as it grazed her thighs. 

“Up,” he said. 

He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up off his lap. She had been right. He was strong enough to do it without having to try. He didn’t push her off. He lifted her and then spun them around and sat her down where he had been. He started to reach for his belt buckle but now she was sitting at eye level with it and she waved his hands away. She could do this herself. 

She slowly untucked his shirt and then started to undo his belt buckle. His hands fluttered a little and she reached up and took his wrist and put his hand in her hair. He ran his fingers through her bangs but didn’t touch the pinned curls at the back of her head. 

"Take that down for me while my hands are busy," she told him with a grin. 

He nodded and started taking pins out of her hair and combing it through with his fingers. He was gentle but a little bit useless. Still it kept his hands from distracting her and it was nice to have her hair played with. She had the belt buckle open and his fly undone and shimmied the fabric down his hips. She left the underwear on because she didn't want to be completely distracted yet. She rubbed him through the fabric and looked up to watch him. He held her gaze and his breathing hitched at little. 

Allura held eye contact as she found the waist band by feel and pushed it down so she could pull his almost hard cock free. He was big. She knew that. They had done this before but she had assumed she had misremembered it as bigger than it was. It brushed her cheek and she definitely hadn't misremembered it. She flashed him a smile and held eye contact while she licked down the side of it and then took the head in her mouth and drew him in deep. He groaned. 

She was not going to be able to keep this up for long. It was a challenge to do it well but she was too stubborn to back off and just use her hand. She sucked and he reached down and cupped her chin in his hand. He tilted her head back and slid a little deeper into her mouth so she had to open wider to take it. He made her jaw ache already but she didn't stop. 

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered petting her hair and watching her suck on him. 

She had just planned to warm him up before they moved on to something else but he kept her there with his hand on her face and those warm eyes focused on her face. She didn't stop. Her jaw was starting to ache a little and he was fully hard now. He kept her going. Little whispered words of encouragement, always turning her face back to him when she needed to pull back and catch her breath. Demanding but so gentle she barely realized he was doing it until she could taste precum on her tongue. 

"Don't stop, princess," he said. 

She pulled back from him and his cock was still brushing her lips. Wet and hard and he was getting close. She took in a few deep breaths. As he got closer, he got more demanding and it was hard to breathe around a cock that size pressed all the way in so it brushed the back of her mouth. She caught her breath and licked her lips. 

"I'm expecting more than a blow job," she said. 

"You'll get it. We're just getting started," he said. 

He ran his finger along her jaw line and it wasn't an order or an instruction but he was still telling her what to do and she leaned back in to go back to sucking on him. He wasn't holding back. He watched her with half lidded eyes and a smile as she tried to keep up the angle and the depth he'd set for her. Her mouth was full and the taste of him was filling up all her senses. She was wet and her jaw really did ache. 

"Can I?" he asked. 

She nodded and then took a deep breath before taking him back into her mouth and sucking hard. She bobbed her head and braced her hands on his hips and he thrust into her mouth a handful of times before he moaned and came. He pulled out a little and held her chin with one hand while he jerked the last of it out onto her tongue with the other one. 

There were girls out there who claimed to like the taste of it. Allura didn't. She swallowed it anyways and leaned in to suck the rest of it off his cock and swallow that too. Her mouth tasted like salt and cum and she rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand. He leaned down and cupped her face in both hands and pulled her in for another very soft kiss that she collapsed into. 

"That was something," she said when the kiss broke. 

"Too much?" he asked. 

"No," she said. 

Fuck. That wasn't what she had meant to say. She couldn't remember if he'd been like this the first time they'd been together. She had remembered good sex but nothing to write home about. She was sure she would have remembered it if he had been like this. She had met guys who wanted to be doms before but she'd never met someone who just effortlessly pushed her around while being so damn gentle about it. He watched her. Soft and careful. 

"You promised me more than a blow job," she said trying to find some of her usual attitude. 

She did not roll over and sub for a guy on a second date, even a guy this hot. Even if that had been kind of incredible. 

"Ok," he said sitting back a little and nodding. 

Shit. Maybe she could roll over and sub for this guy on the second date. Just this guy. Just this once. She did not want him backing off. She was wet and still breathing hard and all she'd done was blow him. 

"I didn't mean I didn't like it," she said. 

"How kinky are you, princess?" 

"I would have said I was pretty kinky but after that performance, you're playing a different game than I've ever tried," she said. 

"Can I boss you around?"

"Like that? All gentle and careful?"

"Yeah." 

"Yes, yes, you can boss me around." 

"Yellow and red are ok for safe words?" 

"Am I going to need a safe word?" she asked with a trill of something that was either fear or arousal. 

"No, but it's better to have one than need it when you don't." 

She nodded. He was crouched down between her spread knees, close and focused on her. One hand was on her thigh and the other stroked through her hair as they talked. She let her hands wander along his arms and shoulders and up into his hair. Allura had always found the idea of being the submissive one interesting but any time she'd gotten near it, the guy had always turned out to be the type of person who just wanted to use being dom as an excuse to be rough or selfish. 

She might actually kill Takashi Shirogane if he left her wanting at the end of this. She had very high hopes for this whole thing. He walked her through a set of questions about limits and preferences. It was a slow gentle conversation that took the edge off how turned on she had been after he'd finished in her mouth. She was still aroused but it wasn't as immediate or as needy as it had been. 

"You're not going to come the first few times around," he said. 

She lifted her chin and opened her mouth to argue and he kissed her before she could say anything. 

"You're going to come. You're just going to wait for it." 

"Is this pay back because I walked out on you?"

"Yes." 

She sucked in a slow breath and he waited for her. 

"Are you worth it?" she asked. 

"Are you?"

"Absolutely," she said. 

He smiled and kissed her again. He was still kissing her as he pulled her to her feet and pushed her back towards the door. He paused her by the closet and asked her to find a scarf. Something long and not too delicate. She chose an old wool scarf some auntie had given her years ago. She handed it over with her heart beating too fast and the desire to pull all his clothes off and make him take her hard filling every thought. 

He spun her around and rearranged her arms behind her back and then gently tied them in place. Allura tried to breathe normally but she couldn't manage it. The wool was soft and a little stretchy but he tied it tight. Her wrists crossed and he tied her forearms together so she was almost crossing her arms behind her back. It was restrictive but it wasn't tight enough to strain her shoulders. She swallowed hard. She was facing away from him and he pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed a line down the back of her neck. 

She almost collapsed. Her knees threatened to give out and she sighed. 

She started to reach out a hand to steady herself but her arms were held in place. She struggled a little bit just to test it but it held. It was a wool scarf but it held her in place. She could probably force her way free but she couldn't absently struggle out of the tie. She wanted to ask him questions about where he learned to tie people up but she was far more curious about what he wanted from her. Questions could wait. He lay a hand over her hand and she went still. Immediately. As though he'd given her an order. 

"Sit down," he whispered and guided her back to one of her dining room chairs. She perched on the edge of it and looked up at him. His belt was undone but he'd tucked his cock away. She was turned on enough that she wanted to suck it again. She tried to mentally talk herself out of it: sore jaw, pressing back against her gag reflex, no orgasm, mouth full of cum. It didn't work. She was too aroused to think straight. She licked her lips and waited. 

He went and got the shoes she'd kicked off when she washed dishes and put them back on her feet. Gentle. Careful. Strapping them on properly and making her feel a little like a princess in a fairy tale. Then he slipped his hands up under her skirt and pulled her panties down. The stockings, the dress, the shoes, it all stayed on. Her hair was down and now her underwear was hanging off his finger, noticeably wet, but she was otherwise fully dressed. 

She spread her knees a little. 

"Tying you up is ok?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I'll kill you if you ever tell my friends about this but this is good." 

"Good." 

He studied her for a moment. She was breathing hard and she tried to shake her hair out of her face but couldn't do it without her hands. He paused to push it back behind her ears and then he untied her hands. She was disappointed for a moment before he retied her wrists so they were attached to the chair. 

It was an old antique she had inherited from her parents. It was heavy with wide legs and it wasn't going to tip over easily. He tied her hands and then pushed her knees wide and slid her dress up to her hips so her very wet pussy was spread wide for him. She flexed her thighs and spread her knees a little wider. He made her wait. He ran his hands up her thighs and along her stomach. He kept her knees spread and her legs tensed as he leaned in to kiss her very slowly. 

He'd already come. He was relaxed and unhurried. She whined a little into his mouth and he kissed her slower. She was squirming and trying to kiss him harder. 

"Tell me what you want, princess," he said. 

"Touch me," she said. 

He kissed her cheek and down her throat. Slow. So slow. She shivered and squirmed. He caught her knees and held them in place so she was exposed and untouched as he pressed gentle kisses along her collarbone. 

"I am touching you." 

She let out a sound that sounded desperate. 

"Touch me down there." 

"With my mouth or my hands?" he asked. 

"Mouth," she said. 

"Ask me nicely, beautiful," he said. 

She almost rebelled against that but he had his mouth on her pulse and he was licking and worrying at her neck and she wanted him between her legs more than she cared about sounding desperate. 

"Please," she pushed out before words failed her. "Please." 

He kissed her mouth again. Slow. Careful. She kissed back hungrily and he didn't let that speed him up. 

It shouldn't have surprised her but it did. 

He went just as slow once he'd settled down between her legs. He positioned himself so he could hold her in place and he licked her. Long slow laps. She moaned and tried to to push into the touch. He let her push in and then held her in that new position and went back to licking her slow. Her knees were spread on either side of him. He held her hips with the too strong metal arm draped across her stomach and her arms were bound behind her. She could barely twist her hips to struggle. 

She swore and he hesitated to look up at her. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” she said. 

Slow. Long licks. He brushed over her clit but he didn't stop there. He watched her. She felt flushed and she kept trying to shake her hair out of her face but it had fallen forward when she was struggling.. She flicked it back and it fell forward again. He didn't help her this time. He smirked at her and she tried to flick her hair away again but got it stuck to her cheek. She was breathing hard. He just watched her pant down at him as he licked her. 

"Please?" she said again. 

"No, love, not yet, not for a long time yet, lie back and enjoy this," he said. 

He rubbed her stomach with the palm of his hand and kept licking. She collapsed a little. Closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally. She could deal with this. Slow was fine. This was fine. She could handle it. She told herself over and over and then once she started to relax into it, he'd change it. He told her to lie back and enjoy it and as soon as she did, he'd slip a finger into her or take a moment and suck hard on her clit until she started to get close then go back to the slow licking once she was wound up again. 

It lasted a long time. 

It probably didn't last as long as she thought it did but it lasted a long time. 

He came up and kissed her with the taste of her still smeared all over her mouth and she kissed him slow and careful. Trying to play his game. Trying to keep herself under control. Only just barely managing it. 

She was disoriented and horny and when he untied her and eased her forward out of the chair and onto her knees, she didn't question it. He retied her hands behind her back and pushed her knees wide so the feeling of being exposed didn't go away even though her dress was back in place. She was still wet with spread knees and him in complete control. 

"You're ok?" he asked. 

"I'm fine," she said. 

She wasn't entirely sure if that was true but she didn't want to stop. 

He tilted her head up and she didn't realize what was about to happen to her until his cock brushed her mouth. He wasn't hard yet. At all. He must have crossed out of the sensitivity that came after an orgasm but he wasn't ready for another round yet. He still guided his cock into her mouth and then stroked her cheek until she started sucking. It all fit when it was this soft and he pulled her down so her nose brushed his body and she had her face buried against him. He held her there until she struggled and then let her up. He wasn't getting harder but he kept her working at him until her knees started to hurt from being kept in that position. 

He finally pulled her up and didn't retie her to the chair. He laid her back against the sofa which was comfortable enough to be a relief. She lay there on her back, feeling almost drunk on the arousal as he left her there with her knees spread and her skirt flipped up to her stomach again. She shifted against the tie around her wrists and laid back to catch her breath. 

"You're incredible," he said. 

She looked up and he was standing in the doorway to the bedroom with her bottle of lube in his hand. She had mentioned the last time around that she was surprised he had remembered it. She had told him that she kept all her sex stuff beside her bed in a little bedside table with a cabinet underneath. He hadn't forgotten it. It had been a throw away joke for a one night stand but he had remembered it. 

He knelt down between her legs and spent a long time teasing her with those long slow licks. She wasn’t sure she could take any more of it. She lay on her back and gave up. She was too turned on to ignore him but he was going too slow to get her anywhere so she just collapsed against the couch cushions and breathed as slowly and evenly as she could. Once she was melted down and half way to losing her mind entirely he started rubbing lube against her ass hole. 

"Is this ok?" he asked. 

He wasn't inside her yet. She moaned softly and he kept circling, waiting for an answer before he took it any further. 

"Yeah," she breathed out, "I want you. It's ok." 

He pushed into her. He worked her open very slowly as he licked her clit too slowly or gently to do more than make her moan and squirm. A finger slid inside her, wet and slow. Then another. The first one didn't make her tense. The second was thick enough that she could feel the little ache of the stretch. He kept her wet and stroked in and out with shallow movements that eased her body through the initial reaction of invasion until she was relaxed and panting. 

She had done this before but she wasn’t particularly into it. She hadn’t thought she was particularly into it. She hadn’t thought it was something she would ever ask for even if it was something she would do. He was making her want it. Not agree to it but want it. 

God, she wanted him. 

Shiro leaned up to kissed her. His fingers were still in her ass and he kept stroking as she kissed him hard and desperate. He dropped back down and teased at her clit until she was shaking and struggling and right on the brink of an orgasm. He didn't let her have it. He pulled back and kissed her again. 

She was frustrated. She wasn't used to this. People didn't drag her up to the edge and then play with her so gently that she didn't realize she was losing her mind until she was shaking and begging. He untied her hands and pulled her up to sit on the sofa and he rubbed her shoulders and neck and kissed his way along her shoulders. She let him put her anywhere that he wanted. He massaged her shoulders and then took her into the bedroom. 

He tied her down to the bed. 

Flat on her back, arms above her head and secured to the headboard. Her legs spread wide and tied down in place. He started her on her stomach. Face down and barely able to see past the hair in her face. He didn't do anything but play with her ass for a long time. Lube and fingers until she was panting and twisting her hips in hopes of some other contact. She hadn't thought she liked anal sex but this was leaving her so turned on that breathing was hard. 

He finally untied her and flipped her over onto her back. 

She lay there and stared up at him. She was trying for a judgmental expression. She really was. It wasn’t happening. She looked up at him as he finished taking off the last of his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt and she sat up to run her hand up his stomach as it came into view. There was scarring that went with whatever had happened to his arm and she watched him as her fingers traced it. A flicker. Just a flicker. She leaned in and kissed the scar tissue on his ribs and then turned her attention to worrying at his nipple and running her hands along the muscles of his stomach. The flicker of anxiety was gone when she looked up at him again. 

“Lie down.” 

“Oh, yes, sir,” she said in a syrupy tone. 

He laughed.

“You’re into that,” she said. 

“I like you spread out under me and doing what I say,” he said. 

“Sure, of course you do. I meant that you like it when I call you sir.” 

“Whatever you’re into,” he said. 

“You really like it, you like it more than you’re willing to admit. That’s interesting, sir.” 

A little head tilt, a little bit of a show. She could be hot. She could play the game he had set them up for. She kissed his collarbone before working her way up his neck. His hand slid into her hair and clenched tight enough to yank her head back. She looked up at him with a smile. 

“You’re funny,” he drawled. “Stop fucking with me, Allura.” 

“Start fucking me properly then,” she said. 

He pushed her down. Hard. It was a bit of a shock to be forced onto her back but it only lasted a minute. He straddled her head and guided her mouth up to his cock again. She didn't question him. She opened her mouth and started to suck. This time he only kept her at it until he was hard and then he pulled away. She missed it as he left her mouth empty but he didn't go back to teasing her. 

He pulled her knees up so she was flat on her back and spread open for him. He studied her for a long moment. She pushed her hair back from her face and held the eye contact. His cock bobbed over her stomach. She rolled over, her knees still in place and dug a condom out of her bedside table drawer. He watched her as she rolled it on over his cock before flopping back down into the position he had put her in and smiling at him. 

“Whenever you’re ready, sir,” she said. 

Still a joke. Still nearly an insult based on her tone but he smiled at her and lined himself up with her vagina. Not her ass. She had been prepared for him to take her in the ass with that thick cock. It was a relief to have him lined up where he was. He teased for a moment, brushing, rubbing. His hand curled around his cock so he could rub it against her until she squirmed. 

“Ask me for it.” 

“Sir?” she said in that same obnoxious tone. 

“Fuck off. If you want it, ask for it.” 

He rubbed himself against her and she twisted her hips up to meet him but he just pulled back and left her struggling. Fuck him. She wanted to fuck him. To hell with this game. 

“I want you inside me,” she said. 

“If that’s what you want Princess,” he said. 

One long stroke. 

Her body took him all and she moaned and cried out his name as it happened. He slid in and her body was more than ready for him. She wanted it. It made her ache. It was a relief. It was too big and everything she had needed since that one night stand. She lay back and stretched under him as he settled in deep and pushed himself into her. 

“Oh my god,” she gasped out. 

“Come for me, Princess,” he said. 

He was over her and he had found a slow rhythm as he thrust into her. His fingers found her clit and he started to rub. Allura cried out and he kept going. Hard and fast. She struggled. Her hands finding his hips and thighs, his stomach and arms. She was murmuring things like, “Please,” and “Don’t stop,” as he rubbed hard.

She was already close and it didn’t take much to push her up over the edge. She arched and cried out as she shuddered. The orgasm took her fast. He smiled above her. A little smug. A little possessive. A lot happy. She reached out for him and pulled him down so his body was pressed to hers and she could kiss him as she rode out the aftershocks. His mouth was warm and his body was heavy and reassuring against her. She shivered and kissed him as he kept thrusting his hips into her and making her gasp and moan. 

He was no where near done. 

He wrapped his arms around her and slid his arm up her back and pressed himself in against her. She had already cum but he wasn't stopping and it built again. She moaned. He was still inside her. He held her close and worked his hips against her. Hard and deep and too much. It was wonderful but it was to much and made her shake. She was sweating and moaning and she didn't want it to be over. He held her cradled against his chest and she held onto him. The orgasm crested and she cried out. 

He rolled her over so she lay against his chest and he held onto her hips. She was too spent to do much but he rocked her hips against him and gravity and the angle of their bodies held her tight to him. She moaned as he worked her hard against him. Her clit rubbed against his belly each time he thrust up into her from below. It was starting to ache but she didn't want it to stop. 

"Keep going, princess," he said and he released her hips. 

She was almost too scattered to realize what he wanted. Almost. He thrust his hips up into her. She moaned and then started to thrust against him. She could do this. She shook her head clear enough to remember what she was doing. She rocked her hips. Hard. Fast. Deep. Desperate. She had already come and it was all more than she could take. She cried out as she rocked against him. 

He was soft and gentle with her even as he demanded this of her. His hands slid up and down her sides as she worked herself against him. She ached and her skin was hot and slick with sweat as she ricocheted from one orgasm to the next with no time to catch her breath. He whispered in her ear. She was too distracted to hear the words, just the tone. She struggled and worked her hips against him. 

When he finally came, he was deep inside her. She felt the way it shuddered through his body. 

She collapsed onto his chest. 

He eased her out of him and she grabbed hold of him and held on. She was not going to be able to handle being left alone after a fucking like that. He didn't try to get up. He wrapped himself around her and kissed her temple. He reached between them and dragged another orgasm out of her with his fingers against her sensitive clit. It had her thrash and gasp and pant into his shoulder. He held her with the heavy metal arm against her back, holding her in place. His other hand stroked her cheek and played with her hair in the aftermath of what they had done together. 

It took a long time before she came back down. 

"Good enough?" he asked. 

"Best thing that's ever happened to me," she said. 

He laughed and hugged her tight. She curled up close. She was going to hold onto him and relax. The little echo of worry that he only wanted to be the dominant asshole faded as he curled up around her and pulled them both into a more comfortable position. She settled her head on his shoulder as he pushed her hair back from her face. 

“I have a friend that says that a one night stand is always better left as a one night stand,” she said. 

“Oh?”

“She’s wrong. This was far better the second time around,” she said. 

“You should keep me,” he said with a laugh. “I promise, I just keep getting better.” 

Allura believed that. She wrapped herself around him and pulled him in close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My theory was three chapters but I might leave it at two. We'll see. I'll call it done for now but there might be the "whoops dead parents related angst" chapter of this fluffy porn fic incoming.


End file.
